Innocence Defiled
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETE! Someone wants to hurt John the worst way possible, so he takes Dean and Sammy, forcing John into a game of cat and mouse in order to save his sons. Wee!Chester story, Dean is nearly 8 and Sam is 3. Warnings for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Innocence Defiled**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I know nothing, and I want everything. Sigh I just play with them and the themes of the show and then send the boys back home.

Wee!Chester: Dean is 7 and Sam is 3

**Author's Note: **Not too sure where this story will go or for how long, it came to me in my Romantic Movement lecture this afternoon, from something my lecturer said ... The poet Wordsworth was famous for his ideal of the child, I kindof hope that this will do it justice.

S—D

'Why?'

'Sammy, no let it go.'

'Why?'

'Coz I said.'

'Why?'

'Geeze Sammy go an' watch TV.'

'Don' wanna.'

'Don't pout.'

'Why?'

'Coz if the wind changes ya face will stay like that.'

'Why?'

'Ah geeze Sammy please ... Sammy just give it a rest.' Dean sighed dramatically and dropped into the over-stuffed and torn lounge chair.

'Why?' Sammy clamoured up onto the chair next to Dean and snuggled into his big brother's side, a big yawn smothered the next why.

'Coz birthdays are stupid anyways.' Dean said as he wrapped his arm around Sammy's shoulders and pulled his baby brother close. 'Nap time.'

'Not tired.' Sammy yawned, 'wan' story.'

'No story.'

'Why?'

'Sammy we aint startin' that agin.'

'Deanie meanie.' Sammy yawned again, his eyes felt sleepy and heavy.

'Okay geeze you can nag.' Dean tickled Sammy and settled them back into the chair, 'one day there was this really big hero who had two sons an' a wife. They lived in big house with a dog.'

'What doggie?'

'A big black dog, anyway one night the big hero was late comin' home an' he got home jus' in time to kiss his awesome big son goodnight and to cuddle his funny looking baby son.'

'Ew Deanie.' Sammy giggled and pressed in closer to Dean's side, his thumb sliding into his mouth.

'Anyways, this night there was a big scary man who tried to get the awesome son and the funny-looking baby son.' Dean glanced down and discovered his brother already sound asleep, 'an' when he got mad he set fire to the house of the big hero, who tried to rescue his wife but she died so he gave his awesome son the funny looking baby son and told him to run outside and to save his brother, so he did an' then he became a hero just like his dad.' Dean finished in a whisper. Tears bright in his eyes as he started to remember that night. 'Where are ya dad?' He sighed and glanced over at the front door once again.

Their dad had been gone for three long days, on business he said but Dean knew better, he had known for a while what the family business is really. Not long after his birthday last year, he came down downstairs to find his dad asleep at the table with an empty whiskey bottle next to him. On the table, was a large book filled with lots of horrible pictures and stuff that Dean couldn't quite read but he knew it was bad. Then his dad called out, mumbling incoherently and Dean started to see something that no child should ever see in their parent.

Now he was a grown up seven year old, getting ready to turn eight and he knew exactly what his dad did when he went away to work. Dean sighed and stared at the TV screen without watching it. He wanted to go to school, he wanted to play football like the other kids but he had to look after Sammy.

'I'll be eight years old in two days,' Dean said it aloud but made sure that he didn't wake Sammy up, 'maybe dad'll be home by then.'

Dean felt Sammy finally move next to him and looked down at his baby brother, 'hey sleepyhead.'

'Deanie?' Sammy blinked and stared up at his big brother, a warm sloppy smile on his small face, 'thirsty.'

'Okkies let's get sumfin to drink.' Dean slid off the chair and then helped his brother down, 'whatcha want? Chocolate milk?'

'Uhhuh.' Sammy yawned and scrubbed at his eyes, 'gotta potty.'

'Geeze kiddo make ya mind up.' Dean grinned and took his brother's hand leading him to the toilet, 'member to flush.'

'Eww Deanie.' Sammy giggled as he climbed up on the step so he could stand at the toilet just like Dean does.

'Done.' Sammy pressed the button carefully and then jumped down to pull his pants up and to wash his hands. 'All done.'

'Doin' good Sammy, now let's go an' get sumfin to eat an' drink.'

'Not hungy Deanie.'

'Well I am coz my belly's growlin' like a tiger.' Dean made his hands like claws and growled at Sammy before chasing him with the tickle tiger.

'Well, well what do we have here?' A stranger's voice brought the two boys to a stop, wide-eyed Sammy hid behind Dean and peered around him at the strange man, unconsciously sliding his thumb into his mouth. 'So it's true the almighty John Winchester does have brats.'

'What you doin' here? My dad's gonna kick your ass for bein' here.' Dean said as he made sure Sammy was behind him.

'Well ya see I wanna have a chat with yer daddy, and to make sure that you two did exist. And here yer are.'

'How you get in here?' Dean pushed Sammy back as he stepped back.

'Now you two runts come here.' The man went to grab Dean when the boy's foot shot out and kicked him hard in the groin. Breathless he dropped to his knees and tried to shake the dizziness away. 'You little shit.'

'Run Sammy.' Dean yelled as he propelled his brother towards the kitchen, 'run.'

'You little ...' The man's hand shot out and grabbed Sammy's little leg, tripping him over the toddler fell heavily and started to cry.

'Leave my brother alone.' Dean yelled and attacked the man with all of his young strength, while he tried to remember what his dad taught him to do.

'Quit it or I'll make yer brother cry harder.' The man snarled and wrapped his large hand around Dean's thin arm and squeezed brutally.

'Ow, let go.' Dean kept up the fight as he tried to get to Sammy.

'Now we're all gonna calm down and stop cryin'.' The man snarled as he shook Sammy's leg, 'that means you brat.'

Sammy started to sob, his leg hurt where the man squeezed and he was so scared, Deanie was hurt and he wanted his daddy.

'Make him stop cryin' or I'll make sure he does.' The man tossed Dean effortlessly towards Sammy. The two brothers huddled together and watched the stranger carefully, safe in Dean's arms Sammy stopped sobbing, with the occasional hiccup and tears rolling down his face but he remained silent.

'Who are you?' Dean demanded, he refused to back down to the bully, 'my dad's gonna kick your butt.'

'Like I'm scared.' The stranger leered while he pulled a kitchen chair into the centre of the room, then he grabbed hold of Dean and dropped him unceremoniously on it, 'hands behind your back.'

'No.'

'Put yer hands behind yer back afore I break the brat's arm.'

'Kay.' Dean mumbled sliding his hands through the slats of the chair back all of the time he kept his eyes fixed firmly on his baby brother. Once the man finished tying up Dean he turned on little Sammy. 'Don't you touch him.' Dean yelled which earned him a hard slap across the face.

'Deanie.' Sammy screamed terrified when he saw the mean man hurt his Deanie, but angry too so he jumped up and ran to the man his little foot shooting out to kick the man's shins. 'Meanie you hurt Deanie.'

'Get here brat.' The man grabbed Sammy's arms and shook him hard before he dropped him onto the floor next to the chair and tied him to the leg and then pulled out a dirty rag and tied it around Sammy's mouth.

'Don't you touch him.' Dean yelled desperate to get the man's attention away from Sammy, 'leave him lone.'

'I have had enough of yer lip.' The man snarled and hit Dean again this time hard enough to daze the child and then he pulled out another rag and gagged Dean with it.

When he finished, he stood back and admired his handiwork, 'not too bad if I say so meself.' Grinning he picked up the phone and pulled a scrap of paper from his hip pocket, 'listen and learn.' He smirked at the brothers, he dialled the number and started to pace waiting for the other end to pick up.

_'Winchester,'_ a gruff voice barked into the phone.

'Ah the man hisself.'

_'Who are you? How did you get this number?'_

'Who I am you will find out soon enough, how I got this number? A friend.' The man spoke while staring hard at Dean, 'got someone who wants to talk to you.' He yanked the gag from Dean's mouth and held the phone to his ear. 'Say hi to daddy.'

'D-Dad?' Dean stammered still dazed from the last blow.

_'Oh God Dean? Are you alright son? Sammy ... where's Sammy?'_

'Dad, sorry I tried.'

_'Hey, hey calm down Dean it's okay.'_

'He hurt me and Sammy.'

'That's enough,' the man snarled pushing the rag back into Dean's mouth he crouched down in front of Sammy and pulled his gag out of his mouth, 'your turn runt.'

'Daddee!' Sammy screamed, 'meanie man hurt Deanie.'

_'Oh God Sammy, baby boy it's gonna be okay.'_

'So Winchester ... you ready to listen now?' The man spoke into the phone while he dragged the cloth back up over Sammy's mouth.

_'I'm going to kill you, you fucking bastard.' _

'Now, now Winchester watch the blood pressure.' The man took a seat at the table and continued to glare at the brothers while he threatened their father. 'I got a few things I want ya to do if you want yer kids back in relatively good condition.'

_'Lay one finger on either one of my boys and I will cut your fingers off and feed them_ _to you one at a time.'_

'Listen or you will hear a lot of cryin'.' The man started to tire of the threats already, suddenly not enjoying this as much as he thought he would. Then he steeled his resolve and pulled a faded photo from his wallet. 'What would you do to save the lives of yer boys Winchester?'

_'What do you want?'_

'Would ya be willing to do anything? I mean anything.'

_'What do you want?'_

'Coz of you my son is dead Winchester ... what if I wanted to do the same to you?'

_'I will hunt you down and kill you, bring ya back and then kill ya again.'_

'Shut the ... shut up and listen.'

_'What.'_

'I'll let yer get one to help if ya need it, if I were you I'd make it Bobby Singer.' The man stopped and let the message sink in before he finished. 'If you love yer boys as much as ya say ya do then you'll do exactly what I want.'

_'Which is?'_

'Yer supposed to be the great hunter, the best of the best so we're gonna put it to a test, if ya win, ya get yer brats back.'

_'If I don't?'_

'Then ya'll never see em again.' The man snickered and then stopped himself, 'yer got twelve hours to get to Singer's, I'll contact ya there.'

_'Why are you doing this?'_

'Coz of you, my son thought he could hunt an' now he's dead.' The man said and then hung the phone up, 'time to go on a little trip.'

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocence Defiled**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I know nothing, and I want everything. Sigh I just play with them and the themes of the show and then send the boys back home.

Wee!Chester: Dean is 7 and Sam is 3

**Author's Note:** Not too sure where this story will go or for how long, it came to me in my Romantic Movement lecture this afternoon, from something my lecturer said ... The poet Wordsworth was famous for his ideal of the child, I kindof hope that this will do it justice.

S—D

**Chapter two**

John sat staring at the phone in his hands unable to believe what had just happened, he was returning to his children for Dean's eighth birthday before the phone call and now a mad man has his sons and he has no idea who he is.

The phone ringing made no impact on his thoughts until it stopped and then started again immediately. 'What?'

_'Winchester? It's Bobby ... where the hell are you?'_

'Bobby?' John almost wept with relief when he heard his friend's voice.

_'What? What is it John?'_

'I'm ah about thirty minutes from you,' John glanced at his watch and then started the truck, 'I got trouble.'

_'The boys?'_

'Kind of ... get ready to travel Bobby.'

_'Ready and waiting Winchester you just get here in one piece.'_ Bobby hung up his phone and glanced down at the photo and piece of paper in his hand, he didn't want to upset the big man and make him do something stupid so he thought that it would be better if he waited until John was with him.

Half an hour later he heard the familiar rumble of the big V8 motor and went to greet his guest, albeit with news that he did not want to share.

'Johnny come on in.' Bobby greeted the mountain of a man, standing at least six feet two and broad shouldered John Winchester made an imposing sight.

'Bobby, I – I need help.' John ground the words out, he hated with his entire being having to beg but this was his son's life.

'I think I know what yer talking bout.' Bobby said as he led the way into the living room and pointed to the couch, 'I'll get us a beer.'

'What do you know Bobby?' John called after him, as he sank down on the couch and rested his head in his hands.

'Look on the side table.' Came the succinct reply.

John turned and looked at the envelope his face paling even more than possible when he saw the photos in it. 'Bobby?'

'It arrived about two minutes before I rang yer.' Bobby put the beer down on the table and took a seat just in front of John, 'heard the dogs barking and then the knock on the door, but afore I got to it whoever it was, was gone and they left that.'

'I ah ... got a phone call, this man said he had the boys.' John choked the words out grabbing one of the beers he downed half of it in one hit, 'he put them on to talk to me so I knew ... they were hurt Bobby.'

'Whoever it is they knew you were heading here.'

'They said that I had to do something to get the boys back and that I could get you to help me.'

'We'll get em back Johnny.'

'Yeah I know we will Bobby.'

'An' then we gut the bastard, human or not.' Bobby said as he lifted his own drink to his lips his gaze fell once again on the photos of the two battered and bruised little boys.

S—D

Dean opened his eyes and tried to remember what happened, his head hurt so bad it felt like elephants were stampeding in it. He tried to move his hands but they were caught behind him, a small whimper escaped from his lips as it all came flooding back in his memory. The nasty man who broke into their house and took him and Sammy: Sammy?

'Sammy?' He whispered his voice sounding like he had spent hours yelling, scratchy and faint. 'Sammy?'

'De-Deanie?' Sammy's whisper came out of the dark, 'Sammy scared.'

'I know little dude, you okay?'

'My-my arms hurt an, an my leg won't work.' Sammy started to cry softly no longer game to make much noise, 'De hurt?'

'I'm okay, hey remember I'm Superman.'

'I fought you's Ba-Batman an' Sammy's R-R-Robin.' Sammy managed a tight giggle.

'Hmm yeah but today I gotta be Superman, coz I gotta look after ya.' Dean managed to grin at Sammy, 'you can be ummm Superboy.'

'Kay, Deanie?'

'Yeah little dude?'

'Is okkies for S-Superboy ta be scaredy?' Sammy sniffed and tried not to cry but his little body hurt so much and he couldn't move his leg.

'Yeah Sammy it's cool for Superboy to be scared.' Dean said trying to comfort his brother although he couldn't see him, just hear him.

'Where's we Deanie?' Sammy asked after a couple of minutes.

'Dunno Sammy but we's stick together.' Dean said with a determined air, 'he aint gonna get us coz Dad's gonna come and rescue us.'

'S-Superdaddy?'

'Yeah Sammy, Superdaddy.' Dean nodded as he pictured their dad smashing in the door and kicking the crap out of that mean guy.

Sammy slowly drifted off to sleep with thoughts of his Superdaddy coming to save them, leaving Dean alone once again with his thoughts. Finally, after seemed like hours a door above them opened, immediately flooding them into a bright circle of light. Dean squinted and tried to make out the shape of the people above them, and realised that they were in a basement, 'who's you?'

'Shut up runt.' A Sharp voice drifted down at them and then suddenly plunged them back into darkness. 'Eat ya food.'

Carefully Dean extricated himself from Sammy's arm and felt his way forward, stumbling slightly he found the stairs and laboriously made his way up them one by one; he found a tray placed on the top step, it held two bowls of oatmeal and two glasses of milk. With a frown Dean turned and looked back the way he came, the entire basement was inky black, he couldn't even see Sammy's shape. His fear quickly turned to anger as he realised that this was just another way to hurt him and Sammy, determinably he felt along the wall until he felt the light switch. With a sigh of relief he flicked the switch and watched as the dull light bulb gave out a glow, not bright but enough to see where he was going.

With care he picked up the tray and slowly made his way down the stairs, he concentrated on the two glasses of milk to make sure that he didn't spill any of their precious drinks. He put the tray down on the floor between him and his brother and then Dean lightly tickled Sammy's ear to wake him up. 'Food time squirt.'

'De-Deanie? Not a dream?' Sammy giggled and swatted at Dean's fingers, 'don' tickle Deanie. No tickle Sammy.'

'We got some food and drink.' Dean picked up a glass and took a sip and tested the taste before he gave it to Sammy to drink. He picked up a spoon and tried Sammy's oatmeal before he handed it over as well.

They ate in companionable silence, the food plain and barely sweet enough for them but it warmed their bellies and the milk helped stem their thirst.

The door above them swung open and both boys cried out as the bright light assaulted their sensitive eyes, two people came down the stairs and without making a sound grabbed a child each and carried them upstairs. Dean struggled as he heard Sammy whimper and start to cry softly, pain and fear intermingling. He swallowed hard on his own rising sobs and intensified his struggles against the silent man who carried him over his shoulder.

'Deanie.' Sammy screamed when he realised that they were going to separate the boys, 'no, no want Deanie.'

'Sammy!' Dean started to struggle even harder, kicking as hard as he could with his feet while he pummelled the man's back with his fists, 'let me go, Sammy!'

'Shut up kid or you'll never see the brat again.' The man finally spoke and Dean realised that it was the same man who took them.

'My dad's so gonna kill you.' Dean yelled and sunk his teeth into the man's fleshy bicep.

'You little shit.' The man roared and threw Dean against the wall, his hand snaked up to where blood dripped down from the bite mark on the back of his arm.

'Sammy.' Dean hollered, scrambling to his feet he ran in the direction he saw them take Sammy, he launched himself at the legs of the other man carrying his little brother. 'Leave Sammy alone.'

'What the?' Stunned the stranger dropped Sam and turned to cuff Dean across the back of his head. 'Lou what the freaking hell happened?'

'The little shit bit me.' Came the reply as the man rushed to the room, he stood over the two boys who huddled together against the wall. 'May as well keep em together or we'll never get anywhere.'

'Sure thing, we need to tie the older one up though.' The stranger grabbed Dean and pushed him over onto his stomach, placed his knee roughly on Dean's back and forced his hands behind him.

Sammy screamed for his brother and tried to scratch the man with his good hand, anything to make him get off his Dean. 'You let go my Deanie.'

'Shut the hell up you little freak.' The sound of his hand hitting Sammy's face echoed through the suddenly silent room. Sammy sat stunned with his good hand pressed against his bleeding cheek, his eyes wide with fright and his little mouth dropped open, his breath coming in shallow pants.

'Get em in the van Scott.' Lou ordered tied of the Winchester kids already. 'We got a buyer waiting.'

'Sure thing Lou.' The man grinned as he finished gagging Dean, 'get up runt.' He snarled at Sammy.

'Sammy's leg won't work.' Sammy whispered between each panting breath, 'can't.'

'Ah shit, I'll get him you bring the older one.' Lou said as he grabbed Sammy's arm and hauled him up, roughly tossed him over his shoulder and gave him a resounding slap on his little behind. 'There's more of that if you don't behave.' He threatened as he carried the terrified toddler out to the waiting van.

The two men bundled the children into the back of the van but before they locked them in Lou pulled out a Polaroid camera and took photos of them, making sure that he got close ups of Sammy's bruised and cut cheeks and Dean trussed up like a sacrificial offering, with bruises littered over his fine frame.

'Want daddy to see what happens to brats.' Lou grinned as he slammed the doors shut once again engulfing the two boys in darkness.

'Deanie?' Sammy whispered his little hand flailing for his brother.

Dean grunted through the gag and managed to shuffle himself closer to his little brother.

'Deanie ... Sammy scared an' gotta go peepee.'

Dean leaned in as close as possible to his brother and grunted a little more he so desperately wanted to hug Sam close and tell him that their dad will find them but all he could do was cuddle against him.

Sammy sighed and stared at his brother in the murky light, 'Deanie talk.' Sammy muttered and with his good hand managed to tug the gag out of Dean's mouth.

'Thanks Sammy.' Dean whispered and gave his little brother a quick kiss on the top of his head, 'you're a little hero.'

'Like Superboy?' Sammy smiled.

'Yeah little dude like Superboy.'

S—D

Bobby's home phone rang and the hunter answered hesitantly. 'Singer Salvage Yard, Bobby speaking.'

_'Put Winchester on the line.'_

'Who is this?'

_'Stop messing around and put Winchester on the line I know he's with ya Singer.'_

'This is John.'

_'Ah papa bear, so you ready to play the game?'_

'Where are my sons?'

_'Safe for now, depends on you now Johnny.'_

'What do you want?'

_'Okay you and Singer drive north, take one of Singer's cars I don't want you fully armed with that arsenal you have in the impala.'_

'Where do you want us to go?'

_'Keep going north till you come to a turnpike on the highway near the state line, I will be in touch when you get there.'_

'How do I know that the boys are alright?'

_'When you hang up, look outside, there's an envelope on the gate.'_ The voice said and then the line went dead.

'What is it John?' Bobby asked and listened intently as John relayed the instructions then they ran to the gate. With shaking hands, John opened the envelope and found a series of Polaroid photos all with the time and date on them. From what he could tell, they boys were in the back of a van, Dean tied and gagged and looked beaten up even more than earlier and little Sammy. John's heart shattered when he saw the awkward angle of Sam's arm, the bruises on his face and the long cut running from the corner of his eye to his jaw.

Others showed the boys clearly unconscious and huddled together in what appeared to be a basement, a newspaper propped between them showing the date clearly. John's stomach twisted and churned violently as he realised that they had taken the photos that day.

'Damn Bobby just how close are they to us?' John looked up at his friend, 'they're somewhere near here.'

'Which means that they are either gonna follow us to the turnpike or they are gonna stay put and have us running round on a wild goose chase.'

'While they do God knows what to my boys.' John ran his fingers through his unruly hair, his shoulders slumped as his whole body appeared to crumble into a submissive stance.

'Don't you dare give up John Winchester.' Bobby ground out, took his friend by the shoulders and shook him hard, 'don't ya freakin' well dare.'

'Aint gonna give up Bobby.' John gave him a watered down grin and reached over to pat Bobby's shoulder, 'but thanks.'

'Well let's get the car cranked up and going.'

'Nothing allowed from the arsenal, damn Bobby he knows too much way too much.'

'Which makes ya wonder doesn't it,' Bobby said with a shake of his head, 'either you know this sonovabitch or someone close to you has been doin' a helluva lot of yabbering.'

'Or both,' John muttered, 'when I first spoke to him he said that his son wanted to become a hunter just like me and it got him killed.'

'Can ya think of anyone?'

John stared at Bobby for what seemed like hours but in truth was only a few minutes, 'ah crap.'

'John?'

'I think I know who the bastard is.'

TBC

Just a little side note: For those who don't know I am from Australia and have never been to America in my life, so any directions, word usage or anything else American I am making up as I go along so please forgive me if I send em in circles or anything.

And I think I have a turnpike right hehehe, and north from Bobby's well umm he is in South Dakota isn't he??

LMAO Well in my defense this is a work of complete and utter fiction!


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocence Defiled**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I know nothing, and I want everything. Sigh I just play with them and the themes of the show and then send the boys back home.

Wee!Chester: Dean is 7 and Sam is 3

**Author's Note:** Not too sure where this story will go or for how long, it came to me in my Romantic Movement lecture this afternoon, from something my lecturer said ... The poet Wordsworth was famous for his ideal of the child, I kindof hope that this will do it justice.

**Author's Note**: Please accept the biggest of apologies for the lateness, househunting, studying and writing don't mix so good! LOL But I will be making it up for it in the weeks to come.

S—D

**Chapter Three**

**Earlier:**

Dean felt the van lurch and quickly wrapped his arms around Sammy and tried to keep them stable as the van swerved violently.

'S-Sammee s-scared.' Sammy screamed as the van seemed to speed up and swerve again this time dislodging the boys crashing them against the wall.

'Shh Sammy it's gonna be okay.' Dean tried to soothe the terrified toddler when there was a loud bang and hissing sound and the van careened out of control. 'Hang on to me Sammy!' Dean yelled as he tightened his grip and tried to ignore his own pain as well as Sammy's agonised cries.

The van became airborne and then started to roll, tossing the boys around like rag dolls in the back of it. The last thing Dean remembered seeing was Sammy crashing against the wall of the van and then nothing as darkness surrounded them.

Dust settled around the now still vehicle, on the side and crammed up against a thick tree trunk. Silence descended on the stretch of road the only sound was the dripping of gas, as it dribbled through a broken fuel pipe. A crack of thunder sounded in the distance but everything stayed so still, no wind, no movement, no sounds of wildlife, just still.

Hours passed before the cries of a small boy sounded, at first tiny whimpers of pain and fear that soon turned into full scale screams. 'Deanie!'

S—D

**Present:**

John sat next to Bobby and stared at the passing traffic, they waited impatiently, at the rendezvous but no one else showed no phone calls nothing. The designated time came and went and still nothing.

'Something's wrong Bobby, I can feel it.' John said scrubbing at his face with the palm of his hand and tossed the now empty coffee cup onto the backseat.

'Hey this aint no tip.' Bobby grumbled, 'tell me again about this guy.'

'Lou Stayers, his kid Frank aged about eighteen I guess, got mixed up with some stupid kids messing with séances and got himself a nasty poltergeist, I managed to hunt it down and got rid of it but the stupid kid decided that he wanted to hunt too. Went off half-cocked and got himself torn into pieces by a Wendingo, so Lou got into his head that I was the one who caused Frank's death.'

'Lou Stayers why does that name sound so familiar.' Bobby tugged thoughtfully at his beard and stared at John's profile. 'I remember hearing talk of that, ah shit.'

'What? What is it Bobby?'

'Lou Stayer after his kid died got in with a hunter the name of Scott Flynn nasty piece of work; I had a run-in with him a while back. Sadistic son-of-a-bitch, he tortured a young man who was possessed by a minor demon. Should have just been a simple exorcism but he had to cut the kid up just for fun.'

'And he's ... ah shit Bobby, why my boys?'

'I'd say that Flynn got into this guy Lou's ear and ... Flynn does care if it's kids or if it's even supernatural. Just as long as he can get his jollies off.'

'That's why they said to involve you in this? Coz you and Flynn have history?'

'Yeah, damn me I shoulda killed him and not just wing him.' Bobby shook his head and sighed deeply, 'I am so sorry John.'

'Something's definitely wrong Bobby, they have been too persistent something ...'

'Okay we back trace down the road and see if we can see anything.' Bobby started the car and pulled out onto to the road heading back the way they came.

John aimed the spotlight along the roadside as the sunset blazed across the horizon, with storm clouds, dark, heavy and pendulous gathering in the distance, and bright flashes of lightening foretelling of what's to come later in the night.

'Bobby we have to ...' John sat up and stared intently, 'stop, Bobby stop.'

'What? What is it?'

'Tracks looks like something went off the road here.' John scrambled at the door handle before Bobby could come to a complete stop.

'Dammit John.' Bobby grumbled as he pulled up and jumped out to catch up with his frantic friend. 'Here.' He slammed a flashlight in John's hand and followed the fresh tracks down the embankment.

'Bobby.' John stopped and pointed at the remains of a van smashed against a tree, 'oh God.' He shook himself and took a deep breath to head off the rising nausea and weakness, breaking into a sprint he covered the short distance to the crashed vehicle and stared into the blood-spattered and shattered windscreen, 'dammit, Bobby Lou's dead.'

'Ya sure it's him?'

'Yeah, the boys ...'

With their combined strength, Bobby and John managed to pull open the jammed rear doors, with his stomach performing somersaults John lifted his flashlight to check out the interior, 'Dean? Sammy?'

'John they're not there.' Bobby said as he gently laid a hand on his friend's shaking arm.

'So much blood Bobby.' John whispered his gaze riveted on the back of the van, with dried blood splashes covered it like paint; the slightly sweet smell of urine permeated the air and mingled with the copper stench of blood. 'Where are they Bobby?'

'Tracks leading this way John.' Bobby said pointing in front of where he squatted, 'looks like the boys ... made their way.'

'One set of prints but deep in the ground, Dean must be carrying Sammy.' John muttered his fingers ghosting over the footprint, 'blood spots.'

Bobby stood and shone his light over the area ahead of them, 'ah damn it John there's another set of prints here ... adult sized.'

'No, no not that ...'

'I'd say it's Flynn.' Bobby said and stared out into the encroaching darkness, 'it's night, storms coming and that sadistic bastard is tracking the boys.'

'Just how good is he?'

'Sadistic, murderous and malicious, he's like a pit-bull once he gets fixed on something he don't let go for anything or anyone.'

'These are two small boys Bobby.'

'And he ... dammit John he's an expert in weaponry, tracking, hunting and he always seems to be just out of reach of the law.'

'And he's picked up from where that bastard Stayers left off.' John swallowed deeply but he felt the contents of his stomach start on the fast way out; up.

He staggered away from the crash site and dropped to his knees, after letting his stomach empty violently he sat back on his heels and ran the back of his hand across his mouth. 'This is all my fault Bobby.'

'What?'

'It's all my fault.' John said turning bloodshot and red-rimmed eyes to his old friend, 'if I hadn't gone off and left the boys alone like that. I mean damn it Bobby they're only little boys who does that? How can I call myself their father and do that to them?'

'How can you play the self-pity party when your sons need you?' Bobby growled, he covered the distance between them and grabbed John by his jacket lapels and hauled him to his feet. 'Pull yerself together man.'

'Sammy's only three Bobby, he's only three years old.'

'And he has Dean with him, and we're gonna find him, you're the one who trained Dean, you're the one who instilled in him what to do, so you can freaking well pull it together and git to it, preferably before that storm hits.'

S—D

**Earlier:**

Dean could hear Sammy calling his name but he just wanted to sleep a little longer, then he heard the fear and pain filling his brother's sobs and he cracked open his eyes.

'Deanie no go, Deanie no go.' Sammy sobbed his little fist hitting Dean's chest.

'S-Sammy?' Dean frowned and tried to remember what happened, 'you okay little dude?'

'Sammee s-scared, hurts ... hurts all over.' Sammy emphasised by moving his good hand in a big circle. 'Deanie owie?'

'Big owies.' Dean winced and slid his hand up, as he tried to gauge his own body's damage. 'Very big owies, Sammy your arm and leg?'

'My arm gone.' Sammy said simply looking forlornly down at his offending limb, 'don't feel it.'

'Ah don't hurt at all?'

'Nah, but ummm Sammee had axe-dent.'

'Axe-dent? Accident?' Dean lifted his hand amazed at how heavy it felt and touched Sammy's cheek, 'Sammy the bad men?'

'Nuhhuh meanies gone?'

'Dunno little dude, but we gotta get outta here.' Dean went to sit up and then paled and dropped back breathing heavily, his chest hurt and he could feel the sharp pointy bit of a broken rib sticking him.

'Deanie? No Deanie no go.' Sammy sobbed as he watched Dean's eyes slide shut and his head roll to the side. 'No Deanie!'

Sam sat huddled next to Dean's side, his broken arm cradled against his belly and his hurt leg stuck out straight, his tears finally dried made his skin feel tight on his face and made it hurt even more. 'Daddee?' He whispered, 'puhleaze find Deanie and Sammee.'

'Sammy?' Dean moaned and rolled his head towards his baby brother's voice, 'Sammy?'

'Deanie wakey?' Sammy mumbled but when his brother didn't answer he whimpered and felt the tears fall again, sliding his thumb in his mouth he sat by his brother and waited for daddy to come and save them.

'Sa-Sammy?' Dean's eyes snapped open and he stared up at his brother's face with large unfocused eyes.

'Deanie? No Deanie no go no more.'

'Sammy, hey, hey it's okay.' Dean pushed himself up to sit against the floor of the van what now doubled as the side. 'Look Sammy see I'm better now.'

'No, no Deanie hurts.' Sammy hiccuped as he tried to control his crying, 'big boys no cry.' He whispered to himself.

'Sammy listen to me we gots to get going ... dunno when the meanies are gonna come back.'

'But daddy no find Deanie an' Sammy?'

'He'll find us Sammy, he's Superdaddy.' Dean said as he gradually pushed himself up to stand, then holding his breath he bent over and held his hands out to his brother, 'come on Sammee.'

'An' where do you two runts think ya'll going?' A rough voice came from the back of the van, the two boys turned horrified to see one of the mean men who hurt them standing at the doors he grinned menacingly at them, 'seems like I gots a perfect cage for ya two.'

'Leave us alone.' Dean yelled pushing himself in front of Sammy.

The man laughed and slammed the door shut effectively sealing the two boys inside, 'now don't you two go anywhere.' He yelled and then they could hear him walking away and trying to get a signal on his cell.

'We gots to get outta here fore he gets back.' Dean said, 'be right back Sammy.'

'No Deanie no go.' Sammy huffed his tears threatening to fall again.

'Just seeing if we gots another way out.' Dean swallowed hard and tried to ignore the dizziness and pain rattling through his fine frame. He climbed over the back of the cab seats and squeezed through to the front of the van. His eyes bugged out when he saw the dead body of Lou at the steering wheel, his face all squished and covered in blood, his neck twisted and head angled unnaturally. With his stomach twisting and turning Dean glanced over his shoulder at the pale face of his brother and then at the body in front of him.

'Sammy we can get outta here but I needs ya to do a favour for me.'

'Okkies Deanie.'

'When I bring you through here can ya keep ya eyes tight shut?'

Sammy nodded and squeezed his eyes closed just like Deanie told him to, he felt his brother lift and carry him and he clung with his good hand to his brother's shirt. 'Sammy not scared.' He whispered in Dean's ear.

Then he felt Dean lift him and push him through to the other side of the seats, Sammy lay there panting and waited for Deanie, his eyes still tightly closed, 'Deanie?'

'Nearly there Sammy.' Dean ground out the words as he pushed himself back through the opening, a small gasp escaped from his lips as he moved one of his broken ribs.

Bit, by bit they managed to clamour out of the van, breathing heavily Dean dropped to his knees and got Sammy to climb up on his back, after a couple of aborted attempts Dean managed to get to his feet and stagger away from the crash site.

Scott finished calling for assistance and started back to the van, he kept cursing the old fool for losing control with the blow out, the blood running down from his forehead a constant reminder of just how stupid the old prick was. He grinned though as he recalled snapping Lou's neck, 'put him outta his misery.' He laughed aloud, 'now them kids are all mine.'

S—D

**Present:**

Dean staggered and dropped down onto his knees as he finally gave way to his pain, 'sorry dude.' He whispered as fell backwards.

'Deanie?' Sammy cried out as he watched his brother fall backwards, his freckles prominent against the pallor of his skin made it look like paper, he had big bruises around his eyes as well over his face, with the injuries from the beatings and then the accident his big brother looked to weird for little Sammy to understand.

'Sammy? Come here kiddo.'

'Sammee scared Deanie.' Sammy pushed his little bottom into the air and tried to stand up, his injured leg wobbled and nearly buckled under him but he managed to lurch towards Dean before it did. 'Sammy hurts.'

'Where?' Dean tried to sit up but he was too dizzy so he decided just to pull himself up to his shoulders and rest against the big rock. 'Show Deanie.'

Sammy sniffed and pulled up his T-shirt, 'here's Deanie.' He pointed to the bruise covering his entire torso from shoulders to his hips. Some parts of the bruise looked black and spongy, the rest of it varied in colour from pale blue through to purple.

'Sammy? When?'

'In da car.' Sammy's lower lip started to quiver, 'my arm gone, my belly hurts an' my leg feels funny.'

'Aw Sammy come here.' Dean held his hand out and waited for Sammy to crawl against Dean and laid his head on his brother's belly.

'Deanie? Sore?' Sammy asked trying to twist around to see his brother's face, when he went rigid and gasped, 'De?' He whimpered as his little head dropped back onto Dean and his hurt arm slid to hang limply at his side.

'No, Sammy please, no.' Dean cried and finally let his own tears fall as he tangled his fingers in Sammy's hair. 'Where are ya daddy?' he cried heaving heavy sobs that made his chest hurt even more but he didn't care anymore. 'God please, send daddy to find us Sammy needs him.' Dean yelled out looking up at the darkening skies, 'mommy said that there's angels looking after us, I want angels to bring daddy here.'

In the distance, the clouds rolled in, bringing with them the bright forks of lightening and too loud claps of thunder. The wind stopped and all of the animals and birds seemed to disappear with the approaching storm.

Dean tightened his grip on his brother's shoulders and finally felt himself slide into the darkness, no longer able to keep himself awake. The only protection nature afforded the two Winchester brothers was a large rock they laid against and the boughs of a tree that seemed to know what it had to do, and leaned over its precious charges and protect them from impending danger.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Innocence Defiled**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I know nothing, and I want everything. Sigh I just play with them and the themes of the show and then send the boys back home.

Wee!Chester: Dean is 7 and Sam is 3

**Author's Note:** Not too sure where this story will go or for how long, it came to me in my Romantic Movement lecture this afternoon, from something my lecturer said ... The poet Wordsworth was famous for his ideal of the child, I kindof hope that this will do it justice.

**Chapter four**

Scott slowed his pace as he caressed his gun; he licked his lips for the tenth time and whistled softly he could feel his prey close, so close. A low chuckle bubbled up his throat when he pictured the two little faces wide-eyed with innocence and fear, the little one might be too young for his tastes but he would still bring a nice price. Hell as soon as word got out that he had the Winchester brats and the youngest was up for sale he could name his price. The older one will be harder to break in but hey the rougher the better, perhaps he could groom him enough so that he would hunt alongside Scott as well as everything else.

The light sprinkle of rain falling did nothing to dampen his enthusiasm for the hunt, as he dropped to a crouch as he neared the large rock, he heard a soft crying like sound a moment ago and he was sure of who rather than what made it.

Scott slipped around the rock, and blended in with the shadows as he moved, the soft flip-flopping sensation deep in his belly signalled his readiness as he made his move.

'Sammy please wake up.' Dean cried again as he gently shook Sam's good arm but the toddler remained unresponsive save for a soft grunt of pain.

'Awe aint that sweet.'

Dean twisted around with a look of horror on his young face, instinctively he moved in front of Sam and pushed his own pain away, he had to look after Sammy. 'Leave us alone.'

'Now where would be the fun in that?' Scott taunted Dean as he took a step closer staring at the eight year old with barely concealed lust, 'you are a pretty boy aren't you?'

'You're a sicko mister.' Dean growled and steadied his breathing as he tried to concentrate on the what his tormentor was doing and not what his body was screaming at him.

'Now, now didn't anyone tell you to respect yer elders boy?' Scott moved closer again his fingers ghosting over the pistol he had shoved in his jeans waistband.

'Please leave us alone Mister, honest we won't tell anyone.'

'Since when does the kid of John Winchester beg?' Scott snarled his hand whipping out and struck Dean's cheek. 'Don't work on me kid.'

Dean snarled and kicked out, caught the back of Scott's knee and toppled the man; dizzy he tried to step back out of the man's reach but he felt a fingers grip his ankle and trip him up.

'You little shit.' Scott yelped grabbed Dean by the ankle and pulled, he took delight in hearing the grunt of pain 'you think you're smart don't ya.'

'Leave us alone.' Dean yelled back and this time waited for the man to lift his hand to him again before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of the side of the palm, this time earning him a hard cuff at the back of the head to make him let go and then a punch to his nose. Dazed Dean dropped to the ground and laid flat on his back, he could feel the blood running from his newly broken nose and started to feel like vomiting.

'So runt what you gonna do now?' Scott taunted Dean as he stood over the little boy and then he turned and focused his attention on Sammy.

'Hmm tasty aint he, all chubby and cute, but nicely banged up.' Scott reached down with one hand while he scratched his stubble and regarded Sammy carefully. With a heavy, large and calloused hand, he ran it over the small body lingering over Sammy's face with his fingertips he trailed down Sammy's jaw and then stroked the little chest eliciting a tiny whimper from his young victim. 'So innocent.'

'Leave my brother alone.' Dean yelled as he climbed to his feet and launched himself at Scott's unprotected back. With the advantage of surprise and a surge of adrenaline he pounded the man trying to get him away from Sammy, even if it meant his life he would protect his brother. As Scott tried to shake the kid off his gun started to slip out from under his waistband just as Dean skidded down he felt the hard handle, and with a small wry grin he slipped his little fingers around the handle and then rolled off and away from Scott.

'What the f...? Give me the gun kid.' Scott span around and stared in disbelief at the audacity of the runt. 'Give it to me now or yer brother gets it.'

'You leave Sammy alone.' Dean said as he took a two handed stance just like his dad taught him, 'leave us alone mister.' He said as he levelled the gun and took aim.

'Put the gun down.'

'You leave my brother alone.' Dean said as he felt a slight tremor in his fingers, he could feel sweat running down his back tickling his overly sensitive skin. 'I mean it mister I know how to shoot.'

'Ah that's what I expect from a kid of Winchester,' Scott laughed, 'now give me the gun and we'll git yer brother to a doctor.'

'You leave Sammy and me alone.' Dean risked a glance down at Sam and that's when Scott moved.

S—D

A single gunshot rang in the evening air, echoing through the countryside. Two men stopped and stared at each other both with looks of abject horror on their faces.

'Only one shot.'

'My boys.'

The two men spoke simultaneously and then as quickly as they stopped they broke into a run, following the last ringing of the echoes.

They came to skidding halt just by a large rock and overhanging tree; John took in the sight in front of him and felt his tenuous grasp on his sanity slip a little further. 'Dean?'

Dean stood with the gun still in his hands and aimed in front of him, a man lay bleeding from a single bullet wound in his chest. The blood stain blossomed outwards in a macabre imitation of a flower blooming. The eyes stared unfocused and unseeing, mirroring the confusion, denial and dismay with how his own life ended so suddenly.

'Dean?' John spoke in a soft, whispered tone not wanting to startle the boy who was starting to slide into shock.

'No one touches my Sammy.' Dean said with a voice devoid of emotion but rigid with determination, his green eyes bright with unshed tears, he turned and stared unseeingly at his father.

'Dean son, it's daddy.' John held his hands out in front of him with palms forward as he slowly crouched down to match Dean's height. 'Look at me son.'

'Daddy?' Dean blinked and then shook his head, 'no, no don't touch Sammy, stay away from him.'

'Dean ... stand down son that's an order.' John barked out the order and felt his stomach twist tighter than a rubber band.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again, 'Daddy?' He whispered as his eyes rolled up and he collapsed into a faint. John moved as he watched his eldest crumple and caught him just in time. Bobby ran over to the littlest Winchester lying deathly still against the rock, 'John we gotta get em to hospital now.'

'Bobby is he?'

'Nope but ... I think he's got internal bleeding.' Bobby said as he inspected the spongy black bruise covering Sammy's abdomen.

'Bobby what do I do? My boys, Bobby they ...'

'Pull yerself together ya big jerk and git going.' Bobby growled as he carefully lifted Sam into his arms and keeping him as still and as straight as possible started to head back towards the car. John took a flicker of a second before he followed Bobby, they had the boys back and that was all that mattered. Throughout the drive to the hospital, John stared at his two sons, his baby on his lap and his eldest propped against his shoulder while Bobby drove. How could he leave his sons like that in the first place?

_'What have I become Mary?'_ The thought whispered in his mind, _'God help me Mary what have I become?'_

S—D

John and Bobby sat in stunned silence in the waiting room just outside the surgical wing. A congealing cup of coffee sat next to Bobby's foot, while John held a cold black coffee loosely in his fingers, cold and forgotten.

'Mister Singer, Mister Winchester this is detective Forrest Wilson.' A young woman spoke as she came to a stop in front of them. Blearily the two men looked up first at the pretty and young nurse Monica Del Ava and then at the tall officious looking man standing just behind her.

'Mister Winchester? You're the father?' the man spoke with a perfectly pitched baritone, 'I am Detective Forrest Wilson, please call me Forrest.'

'I'm John, this is Bobby Singer.' John answered automatically.

'We found the bodies where you said, we ah also found some rather disturbing evidence.'

'What?' John blinked at the man and felt like he was drowning in sludge. 'What do you mean?'

'Mind if I sit?' Forrest pulled a chair up and sat in front of the two hunters, 'there is no doubt that the ... they were planning this for quite some time, and had ... had a plan for duping you.'

'Look detective ... Forrest what are you trying to say?'

'We found paperwork, and photos of your sons at various times and days, the paperwork ... they were planning to sell your sons John.' Forrest gave the large man a look of sympathy and waited for him to digest everything. 'There was lists of names and addresses of a paedophile ring we have been working on closing for sometime. It seems that once these men, Lou Stayers and Scott Flynn, got Dean and Sammy they had no intentions on ever returning them.'

'They – they were going to sell them?' Bobby blinked furiously as his rage built, they died too quickly.

'It appears that they had a blow out while speeding and lost control causing the accident. Even though that was horrific it probably saved your sons.'

'They were going to sell my babies?' John swallowed deeply but in the end, he lurched to his feet and ran for the toilets, leaving Forrest and Bobby staring at his back.

After he lost the meagre contents of his stomach, John stood at the basin and stared at his reflection barely recognising the man staring back at him. with trembling hands, he splashed water on his face and tried to wash away the stain only he could see. The stain of a guilt ridden man.

Gradually he stood and straightened his shoulders until they virtually snapped, he gripped the handle tightly, took a couple of deep breathes and went out to face the truth.

'Are you alright mister Winchester?' The detective asked concern etched across his face.

'Yeah sorry bout that.'

'I wouldn't have done anything less.' Forrest said, 'I'm really sorry to do this to you but ... can you look at these photos and tell me where they were taken?'

John took the photos and glanced at Bobby first before he turned the pile over. One after another, it showed the boys, at Dean's school in the morning and when they picked him up of an afternoon, at Sammy's day care centre, when they played at the playground, with John in the car; even a few were of the two boys cuddled together on the couch watching TV. The pictures fluttered to the floor from John's nerveless fingers when he saw the ones of the boys in their bed and of them in the bath together. 'How? The outside ones I can almost understand how but ...'

'A camera with scope zoom,' Forrest explained, 'they also had Dean's school schedule and Sammy's day care routine.'

'Why didn't I?' John muttered, 'I should have known.'

'If you're not aware ... these men are natural predators except that their prey are children, innocent children.'

'Mister Winchester?' A new voice interrupted the three men and they looked up at the exhausted looking doctor in surgical scrubs.

'That's me.' John stood up running his hands down his jeans nervously.

'I am Doctor Derek Rocke I worked on you eldest son.'

'Dean.' John said, 'his, his name is Dean.'

'Dean had two broken ribs; one pierced his lung on the left side and caused the lung to collapse. We reflated it and it all seems alright now. He also has a hairline skull fracture and we had to release a small amount of fluid on the brain. His nose was reset which should heal nicely.' The litany of injuries went on, heaping more and more guilt on John's pile until it was ready to erupt.

'Can, can I see him?'

'He's in recovery, you have a strong boy there mister Winchester he's a real fighter.'

'Thanks, what – what about Sammy?'

'I believe that he is still in surgery, his doctor will be out to see you as soon as she can.'

'Thanks Doc.'

'I'll send a nurse when Dean's settled in his room.' The doctor nodded at Bobby and Forrest before disappearing down the sterile corridor. John felt his knees start to buckle, he vaguely felt Bobby guide him to a chair as he tried to gulp in air to his oxygen starved lungs.

'Deep breathes Johnny, deep breathes.' Bobby tried to soothe his friend, he tried to erase the pictures of the boys from his memory but they were there, in all their terrible glory. Two innocent little boys.

'Mister Winchester I'm doctor Anna Merrin.' A slender woman with random streaks of grey in her dark brown hair stood in front of John, 'please stay seated mister Winchester.'

'Sorry doc, please call me John.' John said breathlessly.

'Are you alright John?'

'Sure, how about Sammy?'

'Your little boy was in a bad way when they brought him in, we had to realign his arm and immobilise it with a cast, his leg ... the knee and ankle were both dislocated and we have placed his leg in a brace to help strengthen it again.' Anna took a deep breath and then she took John's hand, 'his worst injury was the internal bleeding. It took a long time to find where the bleeding was coming from and with Sammy being so young and small it was very hard.'

'What ... what's wrong with my baby?' John choked.

Anna regarded the distraught man in front of her and decided that he didn't need anything sugar-coated for him, 'it was touch and go for a while, he had a tear on his liver, fortunately we were able to repair it without complication, we also had to remove a small section of Sammy's bowel, we are quietly confident that we have caught it all, Sam needed a massive transfusion throughout the procedure but all in all he is a very strong little boy, you should be proud he's a real fighter.'

'Yeah he is, just like ... his brother.' John gave her a watery smile, 'where is he?'

'In recovery and then we will be transferring him to the Paediatric Intensive Care Unit, Dean is already on his way there, I have organised a room for them together. From what I have been told of your sons they will need to stay together.'

'I don't know how to thank you doctor.'

'Just look after your boys John and that's all the thanks I need.' Anna smiled, 'Sammy will be monitored closely for the next twenty-four hours, to make sure that his bowels start to function again properly.'

'And no lasting side effects?' Bobby asked as he moved to stand next to John and place a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

'No, if it all goes well the only thing will be to watch his food intake, slightly higher in fibre rich foods would be good just to make sure that we give him all the chances to grow into a healthy and happy young man.'

'Can I?'

'Don't worry John, after what your boys have been through I have already made sure that there is a cot for you to sleep on and the staff have already been given instructions on the care of Dean and Sammy, and to allow you twenty-four hour access on one condition though.'

'What?' John frowned at her.

'Make sure that you get some sleep and don't run yourself down, the boys will need you when they get out of hospital.'

'There's no worry about that doc.' Bobby grinned, 'we'll make sure of it.'

Detective Forrest Wilson watched the scene unveil in front of him with a professional eye, he knew the background of the case, he knew that the two men responsible were already dead but there were a couple of unanswered questions that needed to be resolved. He watched how the big man seemed to crumple and shrink in front of him and he knew then that John Winchester loved those boys and had no part in what happened to them, directly anyway.

He turned his attention to the other man Bobby Singer and Forrest could have sworn he seemed to be more upset than the boys' father if that was humanly possible. He listened to the litany of injuries both of the boys sustained and it made his heart sink. Father to two now adult sons and soon to be a grandfather for the first time, Forrest understood exactly what the two men would be going through internally, if something had happened to Adam or Ethan like this he would have died inside.

Forrest waited for Sammy's surgeon to leave before he cleared his throat and gained the attention of the two distraught men.

'Sorry detective I – I forgot you were there.' John grunted out the words as he ran his hands over his face wearily trying to scrub away the invisible web holding him captive.

'No problems John, I just have a couple more questions and then I'll let you be,' Forrest glanced down at his notebook, calmed his thoughts and then looked up so he could lock stares with John. 'Have you any idea why these men zeroed in on your sons?'

John glanced at Bobby and then back at the police officer, for the first time in a long time he decided that honesty was definitely the way to go with this time. 'I ah briefly met Lou Stayers a while ago, not even long enough to have a conversation with him ... his son died and for some reason he blamed me. I received a phone call telling me he had my sons ...' John's voice broke and he faltered he couldn't go on his self-loathing choked him.

'He put the boys on the phone to talk to their daddy,' Bobby continued for his friend, 'he told him that if he wanted to see his sons again then he had to do something, Stayers told him that he could get me to help and that was it no police or anyone else.'

'Did he name you specifically?'

'Yeah, I don't know Stayers and it's only later we worked out Scott Flynn ... I had a run-in with him a few years back. Sadistic bastard was cutting up a young kid; I should've ended it then.'

Forrest stared at the man with a look of disbelief on his face, how could he admit to that in front of a police officer?

'As ya can see, I aint no eedjit and didn't do it,' Bobby added, 'last time I saw him though he was hurtin' big time.'

'So it sounds like a case of revenge not only kidnapping and child trafficking.' Forrest noted quickly writing a few things down on his ever-present notebook, 'what happened then?'

'When John turned up at my place I ah received a letter that had photos of the boys with it.'

'Where are the photos?'

'Here.' Bobby pulled out the envelope and handed it to the officer, we got told to head to the turnpike ... to cut a long story short we waited and the time passed for us to meet up with them. So we drove back the way we came and found the van with Stayers already dead. Found the boys' tracks and followed em knowing that Flynn was also tracking the kids.'

'That's when you found them, Sammy unconscious, Flynn on the ground and Dean standing with the gun in his hands?'

'Yeah from what I can work out and knowing Dean, Flynn must've made a move to get Sammy; he was protecting himself and his baby brother.' Bobby finished speaking and aimed a glare at the police officer, 'he's only eight years old.'

John looked up blinking back more tears, 'it was his birthday ... I went out to get ... was gonna surprise him and Sammy.'

'A minute is often all it takes John.' Forrest stood up and held his hand out to shake both Bobby's and John's, 'I'll be in touch if there's anything else but as far as I can see there shouldn't be any problems, a clear-cut case. Sometimes I wish all of my cases were as clear as this.'

'Thanks detective ... Forrest.' John shook the man's hand and glanced at the nurse heading towards them, 'looks like we can go to the boys, thanks again.' He added gruffly before he turned and went to meet the nurse. Bobby gave the detective a small wry grin and shook hands after reassuring that he'll watch over the small family.

'Bobby can I ask you something?' Forrest asked as he let go of Bobby's hand.

'Sure I guess.'

'Where's their mother? Is she still on the scene?'

'The boys lost their Mama in a house fire, Dean was only four and Sammy just six months old.' Bobby sighed, 'John's stumbling through it all, but all things considered, he's doin' okay.'

'Thanks again Bobby, I'll be in touch if there's anything else.' Forrest said as he headed towards the lift, he suddenly had an overwhelming need to go home make love to his wife and to talk to his sons.

S—D

John sat between the beds where his sons lay sleeping peacefully, so far there were no complications with the surgeries they both underwent, Dean sported a thick pressure bandage around his head, but if things keep going well it was going to be removed for a smaller lighter gauze bandage later in the day. The bruises on his face were slowly fading and his nose though still swollen started to look something like it once did, except now he may have a permanent little dip on the bridge to remind him of the breakage. Sammy had a pristine white cast on his little arm and supported with a sling, the brace encompassing his leg looked like a torture device but the doctors and therapists said it was the best way to keep his leg straight until the muscles grew stronger again.

'Hey Dad.' Dean muffled sleepily, 'where's Bobby?'

'Gone on a coffee run, how you feeling son?' John smiled at Dean and ran his hand over his son's face.

'Ah Dad come on ... no little kid here anymore.' Dean swiped at his face in mock disgust.

'Careful or I'll give you a Sammy special.'

'No, no dad that's okay.' Dean grimaced, they dubbed Sammy's kisses a Sammy special because you never come away dry, he loved to kiss and slobber when he got totally cuddly with you.

'Are you in pain Dean?' John asked his smile fading slightly when he saw Dean wince.

'Sore but not too bad I guess.' Dean said then he stared at his dad and scrunched up his face, 'what happened to me and Sammy?'

'What, what do you remember kiddo?'

'Umm waiting for you to come home, this big guy broke in and ... he hurt Sammy dad and I couldn't stop him.' Dean started to cry unable to stop the tears as he started to remember their ordeal. 'He tied us up an' put us in a dark room.'

'Dean it's okay now, you're both safe.'

'They put us in a van an' and we crashed.' Dean pushed the words out as he rubbed his forehead, 'don't member much more.'

'That's good son, but don't worry bout it.'

'Is Sammy okay?'

'He will be fine son, just like you.'

'Dad?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'What happened to the men? I mean there was three of them.'

'Wha? What do you mean three of them?'

'Well there was the guy who took us, he was so mean dad he hurt Sammy's arm,' Dean frowned his eyes glittered darkly, 'and then there was the guy at the place with the dark room and ... the other guy.'

'Dean? Son what is it?' John stared down at Dean as his eldest son paled even more and slumped back against his pillows. 'Dean?'

'Head hurts dad.' Dean whispered not wanting to show weakness in front of his hero, 'but I'm okay.'

'How about we let the doctor decide that huh?' John said ruffling Dean's hair affectionately.

Leaning across the bed John pressed the call button just as Sammy started to cry as he slowly regained consciousness. 'Deanie no go, no go, Deanie no go.' Sammy cried his little face scrunched up and turned red with as his awareness and fear merged together.

'Sammy shh it's daddy.' John tried to soothe his baby but Sammy kept crying, his sobs getting louder along with his calls for his brother. 'Deanie!'

'Dad can ya?' Dean held his hands up a blush staining his cheeks, 'he needs me.' He said simply. John looked at both of his sons and then carefully picked Dean up and manoeuvred the boy and his IV pole over to the other bed where he laid Dean down with innate tenderness that belied his build and strength.

'Sh Sammy, it's Deanie.' Dean whispered into the toddler's ear, instantly his presence had an affect on Sammy, and the sobs slowed down to a soft whimper and intermittent hiccups. 'Hey you gonna wakey for me?'

'Deanie?' Sammy's lower lip protruded in a pout as he considered opening his eyes, not wanting to see the mean man again. 'No go no more?'

'Hey Sammy daddy found us, we're safe.' Dean said nudging his little brother's arm though he kept mindful of the surgical bindings covering Sam's abdomen.

Sammy's eyes slitted open and blinked furiously until he could see his brother's face clearly, a big smile greeted him and he immediately calmed down completely, 'Deanie okay?'

'Yep dude, we're both okay.' Dean grinned, 'daddy's here Sammy.'

'Daddy?' Sammy turned his head slowly, his eyes widening as he recognised the big man hovering near the bed, 'daddy?' He squealed and held his good hand out to John, 'cuddles daddy.'

'Ah little buddy.' John sat on the edge of the bed and gathered his baby into his arms carefully avoiding the bandages and various tubes running in and out of the little body. 'Daddy's missed you Sammy.'

'Daddy no more go.' Sammy declared with a serious look on his face, 'no more go way.'

'Ah Sammy.' John sighed and pushed the thick curls away from Sammy's forehead, 'you gotta lie down and stay still for a little while longer.'

'Why?'

'Coz the doctors cut you guts all open.' Dean piped up with a cheeky grin.

'Why?'

'You got hurt and they had to fix you Sammy.' John said thinking that they must be feeling better with their interaction getting louder and cheekier.

'Why?'

'Little dude you got bounced like a ball in the van.' Dean said trying to look serious.

'So what do we have here?' A woman's voice came from the doorway, a little shamefaced John turned to face the nurse.

'The boys are awake.' He said simply.

'Okay I'll get the doctor she'll be pleased to see young Samuel awake.'

'Sammee, not Samuel.' Sammy pouted at the nurse, 'not Sam, not Samuel I'm Sammee.'

'Okay then Sammy, I'll go and see if I can find your doctor.' The nurse smiled and then looked at John, 'she'll check both of the boys for you.'

'Dean's had some pain,' John said ignoring the look of horror on his eldest's face.

'Dad!' Dean whined horrified that his father sold him out to that woman.

'Now son the doctor has to know when you're in pain.'

'Yeah and then I get the jab.' Dean grumbled and tried to hide the fact that his head and chest really hurt now.

'Daddy?' Sammy looked up at his father, he was getting tired again but in his mind if he went to sleep then they all leave him, because he can't see or hear anyone.

'Yeah Sammy.'

'Sammee sleepee, wan' daddy.'

'Ah buddy the doctor wants you to lie still how about you cuddle up to Dean and I'll sit here with both of you.' John said pulling the sheets up to tuck both of the boys in the bed together.

'Now that's a picture worthy scene,' Bobby smirked as he came in carrying to paper cups filled with steaming fragrant coffee. 'Ya'll never be seen as the big tough Winchester again.'

'Do and die Singer.' John groused, and then turned his attention back to the boys, 'they both woke up Bobby.'

'How they doin?' Bobby asked handing John one of the cups.

'The doc will be here soon to check em out,' John stood up and glanced down at Dean who watched him through slitted eyes, 'I'll just be talking to uncle Bobby over by the window you get some sleep Dean.'

'Yes Sir.'

'What's up John?' Bobby frowned as he glanced down at the two boys and then at their father.

'Dean ... he ah told me what he remembers.'

'And?'

'He remembers up until the accident.'

'So he doesn't remember shooting Flynn?'

'No, no he doesn't but ...'

'Dang I knew that there would have to be a but in there.'

'Dean said that there were three men.'

'Three?'

'Yeah, Stayer who took the boys initially, and then Dean said that they went to a place where they put the boys in what sounds like a cellar, the owner of that place was not Stayer or Flynn who we know was the one Dean shot.'

'Damn it all John, who else is there?'

'Probably someone from that paedophile ring.'

'We'll have to let that detective know ... ya don't think that ...'

'The boys can still be in danger.' John stared down at his boys as they slept cuddled against each other, 'oh God I don't know but if word got out that there was a third man and Dean can probably point him out.'

'We got deep shit.'

'Mister Winchester ... I'm sorry but I couldn't help but over hear you, there is another man involved?' Doctor Anna Merrin walked up to the two men a look of dismay on her face.

'Oh hi doc, yeah sounds like it Dean was telling me what he remembered and there was definitely another one besides Stayers and Flynn.'

'Oh my, how much does Dean remember?' She asked curiously, although she did not perform the surgery on Dean she had read his file and charts, and is now his primary attending along with Sammy.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Innocence Defiled**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I know nothing, and I want everything. Sigh I just play with them and the themes of the show and then send the boys back home.

Wee!Chester: Dean is 7 and Sam is 3

**Author's Note:** Not too sure where this story will go or for how long, it came to me in my Romantic Movement lecture this afternoon, from something my lecturer said ... The poet Wordsworth was famous for his ideal of the child, I kindof hope that this will do it justice.

**Chapter Five**

'Up until the van crashed.' John answered but he sounded distracted as he watched the boys. Sammy whimpered in his sleep and called out his brother's name, even asleep Dean responded to his little brother and tightened his grip on Sammy's hand murmuring little noises as they both drifted off again.

'They are amazing boys John.' Doctor Merrin said, 'their bond is very strong?'

'Yeah, ah after the mom died Dean decided that he was going to protect Sammy from everyone no matter what, he was only four.' John gave the doctor a sad smile, 'so ah Dean had some pain earlier, Sammy was disorientated at first but calmed down and seemed to be in good spirits.'

'Oh that sounds promising honestly, especially for Sammy.' Anna smiled and went to the bed, 'let's have a look then shall we?'

'Whatcha doing doc?' Dean demanded he glared at her with one eye open and fixed on her face.

'Just checking Sammy's incision.' She said trying not to smile, 'I promise I won't hurt him.'

'Okay.' Dean said as he scrambled to sit up to watch, he felt a strong hand behind him and turned his head to see his father, 'aw dad come on, not in front of her.'

'Not what?'

'I don't want to look like some weakling, I mean dude ... come on.' Dean shook his head in mock horror.

Anna couldn't hide her smile anymore and gave Dean a wink before she went back to inspecting Sammy's stomach. 'Let's see just how good are my stitches.'

'Nice and neat, and yeah small enough you did okay Doc.' Dean nodded his head thoughtfully, 'Sammy shouldn't have to big a scar.'

'Why thank you Doctor Winchester.' Anna laughed but as fast as it came her laughter left as she leaned down to look closely at the incision. 'Hmm.'

'What? What's hmm?' Dean panicked not liking the fact that the lady doctor stopped smiling.

'John I think we need to do a scan of Sammy's abdomen ... just to make sure that everything's alright.'

'What's happened?'

'Just some slight signs of infection and it feels a little hot.' Anna said trying to downplay her concerns.

'Anna?' John sank down on the chair and suddenly felt old.

'I'm sure that I'm overreacting but better to be safe.' She wrote quickly on Sammy's chart and then went around to examine Dean.

'How many fingers am I holding up?'

'What do I get if I get it right?' Dean wangled an eyebrow at her, but then glanced over her shoulder at his dad's thunderous face and settled back against the pillows, 'two.'

'Very good, now I want you to watch my finger and without moving your head follow it.' Anna watched closely as Dean tracked her finger without effort but when she put her hand down she noted the squint and tight lines around the boy's eyes. 'Just a few more tests and then I'll give ya something for the pain.'

'No more jabs.' Dean hissed.

'Promise, it will be injected into the port on your IV and then into you.' She said as she checked his head wound and then his chest. 'Looking good Dean.'

'Always.' He sighed.

'Alright I'll send the nurse in to do the dressings change for both boys and while she's doing that I'll organise the scan for Sammy.'

'Thanks Anna.' John said as he turned his full attention to his boys fussing over them after she left.

Bobby stood by the window and watched as the doctor did her examinations, he had to chuckle at Dean's antics, he was going to be a woman-killer when he was older if he kept that up. His gaze flicked between little Sammy, Dean and their dad; he couldn't stop thinking of what John had told him, Dean remembered a third man.

'I'll be right back.' He said suddenly moving towards the door 'won't be long.'

'Bobby?' John looked over his shoulder but his friend was already gone. 'Damn it Bobby what are you up to?'

'Excuse me Mister Winchester I just have to redo the dressings for the boys,' the nurse from earlier came in pushing a trolley. As she made a sterile area John took a moment to finish his coffee and to try and work out what Bobby had in mind. 'Excuse me I'll be right back, I just need to ask Doctor Merrin something.' The nurse said her face pale she rushed from the room. Disturbed at her actions John strode to the bed and stared down, a thin yellowish fluid dribbled from Sam's surgical incision the skin looked puckered and red.

'Sammy?' Dean whispered and slowly opened his eyes to stare up at his dad, 'what's wrong with Sammy?'

'Not sure son but I'm sure that the doctor will be able to fix it.'

'Daddy?'

'Hey Sammy how you feeling little dude?'

'My tummy feels funny.' Sammy pouted as large tears started to fall again, 'Sammee broke?'

'No baby you're not broke, just a little banged up.'

'Yeah at least you'll have a cool scar to show the girls at day care.' Dean said with a smile, 'hey dad?'

'Yeah sport?'

'Ya think I can lie in my own bed for a while? I mean I know that I'm fine here with Sammy but I have a feeling that the doctor will need ... and I kinda don't feel so good.'

'Yeah sure Dean,' John picked his son up and once again made sure he got both Dean and his IV pole across to the other bed.

Sammy watched them with large eyes, so dark with emotion and pain they looked black rather than green. 'Deanie don't lob Sammee no more?'

'Ah no little dude just need to scope out the action in the hallway while they play with your belly.' Dean managed to grin at his brother while hiding the pain shooting through his chest. 'Don't wanna get yer cooties.'

'Ew Deanie, no have cooties, you do.' Sammy giggled but then his little face screwed up, his cheeks infused with red as he built up for a sound barrier shattering scream, 'hurts, tummy hurts so bad, Daddy!'

'Hey, hey calm down Sammy, daddy's here.' John suddenly felt out of his depth, his two boys were in pain and upset and he felt torn into two. 'Dean you okay over there for a minute?'

'Yeah dad, just make sure that Sammy's okay.'

The next two minutes became a flurry of activity as three nurses hurried in behind Anna and surrounded Sammy's bed, an ear splitting scream for Dean came from the centre of the group and they parted so that the little boy could see his brother. A pair of wide terror filled eyes stared out searching for a certain face. Terrified that he was trapped and alone Sammy sobbed and struggled against the hands trying to hold him down, 'no, no let go Sammy, want Deanie, where Deanie?'

'Sh Sammy, it's alright Deanie's right there, and I'm right here.' John tried to console the distressed toddler, 'look Deanie's right there.' John pointed to the other bed but Sammy was beyond comfort, he was tired, his tummy felt sore, hot and weird, his arm itched and his leg was all heavy and achy. All he could see were the hands reaching for him and the memories flooded back terrifying the three year old, unable to process what was real, there and now and what was memory.

'Deanie, please Deanie, want Deanie, no, no, no go, no go.' Working himself into a hysterical tantrum, Sammy couldn't even see his daddy anymore, all he could see were the hands reaching for him. 'No, no meanie man, no want Deanie, peaze Sammee be good, peaze.'

'Aw Sammy, hey Sammy little dude I'm over here.' Dean tried to catch Sam's attention, he nearly did so as Sammy started to blink and look over at his brother but then one of the nurses stepped into his line of sight and blocked the only anchor he had.

'Hey doc whatcha doin'?' Dean yelled when he saw the lady doctor prepare an injection for Sammy.

'It's just a small sedative to calm him down, he's not ...'

'Hey lady I can calm him down.' Dean huffed, 'just get em all outta the way.'

Stunned the nurses moved away from between the beds, 'Sammy, hi little dude I'm right here.'

'Deanie?' Sammy took a shuddering breath and stared at his brother's face, 'you kay?'

'Yeah little man, I'm kay, what bout you?'

'Sammy hurts.' Sammy dropped his lip and sniffled again, 'meanie hurts.'

'The meanies are gone Sammy, just us, daddy and uncle Bobby now.'

'All gone?'

'Yeah Sammy all gone.' Dean sighed and gave his brother a wink, 'hey Superboy.'

'Sammy Superboy?'

'Yep you are and you're brave like Superboy.'

'Uhhuh.'

'So can you do sumfin really brave?'

'Yep, can for my Deanie.'

'You have to go with the lady doc and daddy and have a picture taken of your belly.'

'Deanie come too?'

'Nope can't dude, remember I'm Superbrother and I gotta make sure that the room is umm sec ... secuer.'

'Oh okkies Deanie, Daddy come wif Sammy?'

'Yeah little man, I'll be with you and Dean can keep the room secure.' John said managing to keep his smile down, the bond between the two boys blew him away literally. In a fraction of a second Dean had Sammy calmed down, talking and laughing, he shook his head and turned his head to hide his grin. 'Ah think we'll be right to go.'

'I'll be right here when ya get back Sammy.' Dean said giving his little brother a wave, 'anyways someone's gotta wait for uncle Bobby.' Dean watched them take Sammy away on a big gurney, his dad on one side and the lady doc on the other; he heaved a big sigh and tried to settle down in his bed. He tried to hide just how much he hurt from his dad and brother and now he was alone he let it all come to the surface.

'Knew you were tryin' to fox everyone.' Bobby said as he stepped towards Dean's bed, 'ya don't have ta brave it up for me kiddo.'

'Hey uncle Bobby.' Dean gave the man a big but tired smile, there was something about Bobby that made Dean feel like he could just be himself with him, not John's son and good little soldier and not Sammy's big brother and carer, just himself Dean Winchester. 'It kinda hurts all over.'

'Did they give ya anything?'

'Yeah that lady doc put sumfin in that.' Dean pointed to his IV, 'but still don't feel any different. Don't tell dad okay.'

'Why?'

'Coz he's worried enough bout Sammy, an' well I'm a Winchester afterall.'

'Yeah, yeah, come on kiddo how about you get some sleep for a while.'

'You gonna stay here?'

'Yeah little man I am.'

'Dad had to go with Sammy they wanted to take pictures of Sammy's belly.' Dean yawned and fought to keep his eyes open.

'You just rest Dean, I'll be right here son.' Bobby patted Dean's hand and then sat down next to the bed and kept watch over the eight year old. 'You just rest, kiddo.'

S—D

John paced the room, gnawing on his fingernails, both of the boys slept soundly, thankfully, Sammy didn't need anymore surgery, a new IV was set up giving him a cocktail of antibiotics that seemed to be working fine. Dean was just about ready to be discharged from hospital, but refused to leave until Sammy was too. Bobby relieved John during the night so he could get some sleep on the cot and someone kept an eye on the boys. It was all going fine and John was getting antsy. He hated waiting at the best of times and now the boys were showing improvements he wanted to get back on the road.

'John Winchester don't you dare think about the hunt.' Bobby growled at him, stunned and startled John stopped pacing and stared at his friend, 'I mean it yer boys need ya, Goddammit Winchester, little Sammy still has the cast and the brace, Dean can barely sit up straight and you want to put them in that death trap of a car of yours to God only knows where.'

'Thanks for the input Bobby but I think I know what's best for my boys.' John snarled.

'Oh ya do, do ya.' Bobby growled back, 'have you even thought of the fact that you haven't done anything about Dean's birthday?'

'What are you talking about now Singer?'

'Your son's birthday ... you couldn't even give him a hug and wish him happy birthday.'

'I didn't hear him complain.'

'You know in just a few months Sammy's gonna be four, whatcha gonna do for that? Wish him happy birthday over the phone while the boys sit alone in a motel room again?'

'You don't know whatcha talkin' bout Bobby.'

'Yeah I do, just the same as afore, you'll get a hunt, lock those boys in a crapped out motel room with the promise to be back for Sammy's birthday and ya'll forgit about it all coz of your blessed hunt. Your son only turns eight once, your baby will only turn four once.'

'There'll be other birthdays Bobby but that sonovabitch is still out there, I gotta find Mary's killer Bobby, it's nearly four years since and ... I can't stop now.'

Bobby opened his mouth and closed it again, there was no use talking to the mule-headed-eedjit. Sliding his baseball cap to the back of his head and back Bobby glanced over at Dean and noticed that the boy was awake and listening, silent tears ran down his cheeks.

'Right this is what we're gonna do, after the boys get discharged we're all heading back to my place, ah no arguments ...' Bobby held his hand up to silence John's instant retort, 'we're gonna have a belated birthday party for Dean, that kid ... that kid has been through hell and back John, my God man your eight year old had to kill a man.' Bobby yelled in a loud whisper trying not to let his anger get the better of him and have Dean hear anymore. 'Now yer coming back to my place we're gonna play nice and celebrate the fact that both of your sons survived something that should never have happened to em. Then, and only then they can stay with me while Sammy's arm and leg heal properly and you can go off on your insane hunt. But by God John Winchester you miss Sammy's fourth birthday and I will personally hunt your ass down meself.'

'Finished?'

'The only thing that will make me finish is yer agreement.'

'Okay Bobby, fine we'll do it your way.' John scrubbed his hands through his hair and then down his face, 'we'll go back to your place.'

'And?'

'Give Dean his birthday.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'Bastard.'

'Eedjit.'

S—D

The shining black impala pulled up behind the rattling old truck, in the car sat a father and his little boy chattering away in his car seat, in the truck an adopted uncle and his excited nephew riding shotgun. 'Uncle Bobby we really stayin' here?'

'Yep sure am.' Bobby laughed at the youngster's enthusiasm, 'ya don't mind do ya?'

'Nope, not all.' Dean grinned and then winced rubbing his chest, 'glad to be here actually.'

'Yer chest hurtin' much?'

'Nah it's okay, I better go an' see if dad needs help with Sammy.' Dean shot his 'uncle' a grin and then cautiously slid out of the truck and made his way to the impala. 'Hey baby ya miss me?' he whispered running his hand reverently along the black hood.

'So dad ya need help or what?'

'Nuff of the or what, can you get your brother and I'll get the bags.' John grumbled, his nerves frazzled by the constant 'why' questions from the occupant of the back seat, all he wanted was a stiff drink and a hot shower.

'Deanie.' Sammy squealed holding out his uncasted hand to his brother. 'Deanie helps.'

'Yep Deanie will helps ya Sammy.'

'Deanie?'

'Yeah little dude.' Dean undid the buckle and helped Sammy slide out of his seat, with his braced leg he waddled more than walked next to his big brother.

'How come daddy get mad?'

'Dunno he just does.'

'Daddy got mad wif Sammee.'

'How come dude?'

'He yelled at Sammee when Sammee axed ...'

'asked Sammy, oh you didn't ... you did you did the why on him didn't ya.' Dean laughed and ruffled his brother's hair, 'way to go Sammy.'

'Daddy not tell Sammee why.' Sammy pouted as he looked at the steps and then at his brother.

'Ah kay this is gonna be hard.'

'Don't worry bout it kiddo.' Bobby grinned appearing at the top of the steps, 'come on up Sammy.' Bobby swung the little boy up into his arms and carried him in the rest of the way, giving Dean a chance to walk up without too much more pain.

As the boys, napped John and Bobby went about setting up the few decorations they managed to get, piled on the table three hastily wrapped presents and then a chocolate cake with eight candles finished the celebrations.

After John woke them, he carried Sammy while Dean walked ahead of them downstairs to where Bobby stood with the cake and lit candles.

'Happy belated birthday Dean.' John and Bobby chorused together.

'Happy birfday Deanie.' Sammy chirped trying to clap his hands with the encumbering cast.

Dean stood in stunned silence with tears glistening in his eyes he stared up at his dad, 'dad?'

'Happy birthday son.' John said his voice thick with emotions as he saw the happiness shine in those big green eyes.

'Thanks dad.' Dean blew out the candles with Sammy's help and then sat down to open his presents.

'Okay these cards are from Doctor Anna and the nurses,' John said handing Dean two envelopes, 'and from detective Forrest.'

'Wow,' Dean exclaimed holding up the ten dollar note from the detective, 'he was pretty cool wasn't he dad.'

'Yeah he was.' John grinned, knowing that the detective worked overtime to protect the boys' identities and made sure that the press and lawyers did not get anywhere near Dean. John and Forrest both agreeing with the doctors and therapists that Dean should not be held accountable for what happened and that if he remembered on his own then it would be dealt with and only then.

Ripping the other envelope open Dean found a twenty-dollar bill and all of the nurses had signed the card as well as Doctor Anna. 'Hey I got thirty dollars to spend Sammy.' Dean grinned at his brother.

'This present is from me kiddo.' Bobby held the small box out.

'Thanks uncle Bobby.' Dean enthused as he ripped the paper off to find a homemade dreamcatcher all in black and purple and a boxed car, Dean's smile grew even more when he saw the small black impala. 'So cool, thanks uncle Bobby.'

Bobby huffed and excused himself to make drinks to have with the cake, while John nodded to Sammy. The little boy waddled over to Dean and picked up one of the presents, 'this fwom Sammee ... fwom me.' He got out giving his brother a big hug and kiss, 'Sammee kisses.' He giggled at Dean's face, the smile showcasing his dimples, 'Deanie got cooties.'

'Sammy!' John scolded the little boy playfully.

Dean opened the present to find a picture drawn my Sammy and two plastic dogs from Sammy's farm animal set. 'Aw gee thanks Sammy.' Dean said hugging his brother back.

'He's Woofy and he's Blackie, theys wanna play wif Deanie.' Sammy said as he looked longingly at the toys and then he looked up at Dean, 'they lub Deanie, like Sammy does.'

'They love Deanie.' John corrected Sam's speech again, a habit he started during the long drive back to Bobby's place from the hospital.

'Wha' daddy says.' Sammy giggled holding his good hand over his face but his dimples remained visible.

'The last one's from me squirt.' John said holding out the last gift.

'Thanks Dad.' Dean grinned and opened it, reverently pulling at the paper. 'Wow this is awesome dad.'

'Yeah well it comes with responsibilities Dean.' John warned him, 'tomorrow we'll sit down and go over them okay.'

'Yeah sure dad.' Dean enthused as he looked at the pocket knife, 'this is so cool, it's got all these gadgets, did ya see uncle Bobby?'

'Yeah I did sport.' Bobby said as he placed a tray laden with drinks on the table next to the cake. 'Milk for the boys, and my special coffee for us.'

'Special coffee?' John quirked an eyebrow at Bobby and took a sip of his drink. 'ah very special.' He agreed tasting the bitter-sweet tang of whiskey in the strong black coffee.

S—D

Dean sat on the top step and watched his father drive away, dust kicking up in the wake of the impala. On his knee, he rested the small toy version Bobby gave him, absently running it up and down his thigh. 'Bye dad.' He mumbled, slowly he stood and rubbed his aching chest and scanned the area before heading inside.

'You okay sport?' Bobby asked looking up from the dusty book he was working with.

'Yeah guess so, where's Sammy?'

'Sound asleep on the couch.' Bobby said, 'the TV must've bored him to sleep.'

'Uncle Bobby?'

'Yeah?'

'How come dad doesn't want to know anymore bout what happened?' Dean asked climbing on the big rocking chair he dangled his feet and rocked himself as he looked at the hunter.

'Dunno I guess he figures that if you and Sammy are okay then that's all he needs to know.'

'I heard you and dad talking in the hospital.'

'Yeah?'

'I remember what I did uncle Bobby, how comes I didn't get in trouble?'

'What do you remember Dean?' Bobby put his pen down and stood up, going over to the rocking chair he took a deep breath and picked the small boy up and sat him on his knee.

'We was hiding from the meanie,' Dean started staring down at the small car in his fist, 'Sammy got real sick and he wouldn't wake up, I was so scared an', an' then that meanie turned up and he was gonna hurt Sammy so I kicked him, an' then I jumped him and bit his hand.'

'Way to go Dean.'

'The man got mad but he dropped his gun and I got it.'

'He still wouldn't leave Sammy lone, I begged him to but he wouldn't an' he didn't believe me when I said I could shoot.'

'What happened then?'

'He went to grab the gun ... I shot him uncle Bobby, he dropped down dead as dead.'

'Dean you feeling okay bout this?'

'Yeah I guess, I had to protect Sammy, that's my job to protect Sammy.'

'You did good Dean, you did real good.'

'Okay, uncle Bobby?'

'Yeah?'

'Can me and Sammy stay wif you for a little while?'

'Yeah sure sport.'

'I know dad had to go, an' I know he misses us but ... but I just want Sammy to be better.'

'So do I kiddo.'

'Dad will be back though won't he?'

'Yeah he will, I made him promise it.'

'So that's okay then?'

'Sure is, so how about we go and do some work on the truck?'

'Could we?' Dean's face lit up as he clamoured down from Bobby's knee, 'thanks uncle Bobby from me and Sammy.'

'Come on kiddo nuff of this chick stuff.' Bobby playfully ruffled Dean's hair and led the way into the living room to get Sammy.

'Hey watch the hair uncle Bobby.' Dean whined as he pushed a stray strand back into formation with the others. 'Ya think I need a hair cut yet?'

Bobby shook his head and tried not to laugh when he saw the earnest look on Dean's face, 'come on runt let's get yer brother up.'

'Uncle Bobby?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'What about the other man?'

'The other man?'

'Yeah the other man who's not dead.'

'Dunno, let the detective worry bout that Dean.' Bobby said hiding his own worry, he tried to find the man while the boys were in hospital but by the time he tracked down the house, he was gone and the place was wiped clean. 'But don't worry yer safe here with me, both you boys.'

'Thanks uncle Bobby.' Dean grinned and then ran to where Sammy lay on the couch, 'hey Sammy's awake.'

'Had bad dream, where Deanie go?' Sammy rubbed at his eyes and stared miserably at his brother.

'What's wrong Sammy?'

'Daddy gone?'

'Yeah not for long though, he had to go back to work.' Dean said with such a matter-of-fact tone that it made Bobby stop and stare at the boy. 'He'll be back soon.'

'Meanie man got Sammy agin.' Sammy cried, 'Sammy couldn't find Deanie.'

'Remember Sammy you have to say me or I know not your own name.' Dean tried to explain to Sammy and to take his mind off the horrors of his dream.

'Me an' Deanie.' Sammy announced happily, 'stay here wif uncle Bobby?'

'Close enough runt, so wanna come outside and play for a while?'

'Kay.' Sammy tried to scramble off the couch but his brace caught in the throw rug and got tangled. 'Bad leg.'

'Uncle Bobby ya think Sammy might be able to have the brace off for a while? The doctors said he could start a little at a time.'

'Yeah be good for the kid.' Bobby agreed, crouching down in front of the toddler he managed to extricate Sammy's leg from the contraption with only a small amount of under his breath cussing.

Gingerly Sammy lowered his leg to the floor and let Dean hold him while he got used to standing properly again. 'Leg feel funny Deanie, got prickles.'

'That's good Sammy means that your leg starting to work again.' Bobby said reassuringly, 'ready to go outside?'

'Okkies but...'

'What's wrong Sammy?'

'Don' leave Sammee ... me.'

'Never runt you and me together forever.' Dean grinned and hugged his brother.

'Togefer fer-ever.' Sammy managed to get the words out and looked up at his brother.

'Nice Sammy, okay let's get this show on the road.' Bobby said as he herded the two boys out into the sunshine. 'Sam stop itchin' that danged cast.'

'Not Sam, Sammee.' Sam said stamping his foot, 'not Sam.'

'Okay not Sam let's go.' Dean chuckled.

'Not funny Deanie.'

'Aw come on Sammy was a little funny.'

'Nope.'

'Just a little.'

'Deanie?'

'Yeah dude?'

'Why daddy go?'

'He had to go to work.'

'Why?'

'Coz he has to it's his job.'

'Why?'


End file.
